1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet brush system and more particularly pertains to removing hair from the bristles of a brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brushes of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, brushes of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing hair from bristles of a brush through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,865 to Morrison discloses a Hair Brush With Attached Cleaning Feature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,880 to South discloses a Grooming and Dispensing Brush. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,137 to Hasan discloses a Brush With Cleaning Attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,909 to Chou discloses a Push-Button Type Retractable Brush. U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,997 to Thomas et al. discloses a Self-Cleaning Brush. U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,365 to Schmitt discloses a Brush. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 313,124 to Gullett discloses a Combined Hairbrush and Bristle Cleaning Attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,416 to Stewart et al. discloses Retractable Brushes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,880 to McKay discloses a Fluid Dispensing Wand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,621 to Pyrozyk discloses a Hair Brush and Mousse Dispensing Device. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 362,9643 to Sanchez discloses a Gel Dispensing Brush. U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,882 to Kornides discloses a Liquid Dispensing Brush With Cam Valve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,321 to Dolan et al. discloses a Dispensing Brush Head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,937 to Gorski discloses a Hair Brush. U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,912 to Kawamura discloses a Hairbrush Having Means to Collect Trapped Strands of Hair for Removal From the Bristles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,228 to Yeh discloses a Brush With Extendible and Retractable Bristle Elements. Lastly, U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 374,556 to Nguyen discloses a Self-Cleaning Hairbrush.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe pet brush as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the pet brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of Removing hair from the bristles of a brush.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pet brush which can be used for removing hair from the bristles of a brush. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.